Shattered Reaper
by bittersweetangel0128
Summary: Clay's daughter from a previous marriage returns to Charming to end her marriage with Tig. But will events surrounding the club cause her to change her mind and stay in the dark twisted in the world she grew up in.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first SOA fanfic, the story starts off middle of Season One and continue down the time line ****future seasons. Please Review if you want me to continue.**

**I do not own any character associated with this story except my OC.**

Chibs, Jax, and Half Sack were working on a bike when a cab pulled into the Teller – Morrow Auto Repair Shop. Jax looked up and sweared under his breath. The guys walked over to the cab when the back door opened and out walked a girl with dull red hair, white tank top, and boot cut jeans. Looking over she smiled as she closed the door. "Hello Jackson, look like you've seen a ghost. Chibs, it's been a while and I don't think I have met you yet, hi I'm Maitreya." Half chuckled as he shook her hand. "Hi I'm Half Sa . . . I mean Kip Epps." Maitreya smiled as she folded arms over her chest. "So I see the auto shop hasn't changed since I've been gone, what Jax?" Jax scoffed as he shook his head slowly. "What are you doing back here?" Maitreya pulled her bag over her shoulder and started walking to the office. "I haven't seen you in almost a year and a half and that's what you ask, maybe I came back to see the family, ever think of that?" Jax grabbed her arm and spun her around. "I know one thing you should be doing." Maitreya shook her head. "Yeah, what's that?" Jax took a deep breath. "Maybe you should talk to your husband." Maitreya smiled as she adjusted her bag on her shoulder. "Maybe you should stay out of my marriage. By the way, how's yours going?" She asked before she turned and walked into the office.

Maitreya watched as the guys walked back into the garage as she sat in the chair at the desk wondering why she came back to Charming. The guys continued to work while Gemma pulled up. "Hey guys, Clay back yet?" Jax look up. "No, but he should be back soon, Maitreya's back." Gemma pulled her glasses from her eyes and placed them on top of her head. "What the hell is she doing back here, please tell me she's going to talk to you know, Clay should be real happy she's back." Jax shook his head. "I don't know, it was his idea for them to get together, besides it was only a Vegas wedding anyway." Gemma placed her keys in her purse. "Yeah, I know, pissed me off I couldn't plan that wedding, would have been my finest work. I'll talk to her; see what she's doing back here." Jax walked over with his mom. "Well I'm going to go see the kid; maybe she can come by later, meet her nephew." Gemma pushed a bang from her eyes. "Yeah, that would be good, if she sticks around long enough. I'll see you later baby."

Gemma walked in and noticed Maitreya playing with her wedding ring. "You know those things are for wearing not playing." Maitreya looked up and placed it back on her finger. "For someone who took off, on her husband, father, family, and town, wearing that ring and I know that you still ink somewhere on you with personal means to them." Maitreya rolled her eyes and got up. "Good to see you too Gemma, when I got married I didn't sign up for infidelity and that wasn't on my part, I was faithful. Where's my father Gemma?" Gemma smirked. "Well for the whole infidelity thing, could've fooled me, if I remember correctly you were hittin everyone. You father's on a run but should be back shortly. Why are you really back, by the way where did you go?" Maitreya got up and looked out the window. "I went back Boston, see my mother." Gemma chuckled. "How's the crack whore doing?" Maitreya turned and looked at Gemma. "Great, she told me that she regrets doing drugs and having dad take me to live here." Gemma's phone began to vibrate. "Yeah well, Clay was right to get you out of that situation; she wasn't exactly taking care of you, besides I always wanted a little girl." Maitreya smiled. "So who's calling you?" Gemma looked at her phone. "Dr. Knowles, she's giving me an update on Abel. You should at least meet him while you still in town." Maitreya folded her arms over her chest. "What the hell is that bitch doing back in town; I thought she broke Jax's heart, and if I remember correctly you hated her, I know I fucking do." Gemma smiled as she placed her phone on her desk. "Well there's that cut-throat attitude I remember, she's not that bad, maybe she'll be good for Jax, she's better than Wendy was, you remember her?" Maitreya smirked. "Yes I remember Wendy, we used to get high together, and beside I liked Wendy she didn't' seem to have a stick so far shoved up her ass as does the Tara did." Gemma shook her head as she noticed motorcycles coming into the parking lot. "Are you ready to face him?" Maitreya turned to see the guys rolling up. "No, I've never been ready."

As the guys took their gear off, Clay noticed Gemma and Maitreya walking toward them. "This is a surprise, when did you get back?" Maitreya walked over and gave Clay a hug. "An hour or so ago, how was the run?" Clay shrugged. "Successful, as always, hey Gemma, Treya, you are here to see someone?" Maitreya nodded. "Yeah, dad, where is he?" Clay grabbed his bag and helmet. "Clubhouse I assume, I'm surprised he didn't see you." Maitreya zipped her sweatshirt up and turned toward the clubhouse. "Yeah, well I was very discrete, only Jax, Chibs, and Kip saw me." Clay placed his arm around Gemma. "Who the hell is Kip?" Gemma smiled. "Half Sack, Clay. Well you go and talk to him, if you want I'll go with you to the hospital to see Abel." Maitreya pulled her hair into a messy bun. "Yeah, okay."

Maitreya walked into the clubhouse and head turned in her direction. "Hey boys, it's not big deal, where's Tig?" Happy got up from the bar. "He's in the apartment, so what decision made you come back?" Placing her hands in her sweatshirt pockets she walk by him. "I'm sick of everyone asking me that." Walking past JT's old bike she walked into the apartment, as Tig finished putting his cut on. "Hey Tigger." Tig looked up and scoffed. "Lemme guess you ran out of money and need more, I mean you haven't called in almost 4 months, where the fuck did you go?" Maitreya took her sweatshirt off and threw it to the corner of the room. "I'm so fucking sick of the question. I needed to leave and get away from here, besides from what I hear from close sources you weren't exactly waiting for me, how was that patch over party?" Tig chuckled. "So this is about me being an asshole or not being faithful, you know if I remember I vows, didn't have infidelity." Maitreya placed her hands on her head. "You know you're probably right because I can't even remember are wedding night because when we got married we were fucking drunk, but hey at least you got my father's blessing, so you have that going for you." Tig walked over to her. "So why did you come back, last we talked you were with your mom." Maitreya crossed her arms. "Yeah I was, but I went there to not only talk but to get some advice." Tig shook his head. "Advice about what?" Maitreya smiled as she wiped a tear from her eye. "Tig I want a divorce."


	2. Chapter 2

**Here is Chapter Two, thanks for the reviews, let me know what you guys think, chapter three up hopefully by the end of the week!**

**I don't own any characters associated with this fanfic, except my OC.**

"A divorce, you gotta be fucking kidding me!" Tig screamed at the top of his lungs. Maitreya shuddered. "Alex, this wasn't an easy decision to make, I struggled with this for a while." Tig walked to the nearest wall and punched it, causing a picture to come crashing down. "Really, because it seems like it didn't take you that long, what the hell brought this on?" Maitreya chuckled and placed her hands on her hips. "How long do you have, I'm not the type of person that waits at home while her husband doesn't come home, or if you did, it was at 2:00, 3:00 or 5:00 that you would come strolling in with some fucking excuse that my father needed you or it had something to do with the club. When really, okay I'll give you some credit, some of those excuses about having club business was true, but after the 6th or 8th time, it's not that hard to figure out that you were fucking some sweet butt here." Tig shook his head in frustration. "Well you not getting a divorce sweetie, Clay, hell Gemma won't allow it." Maitreya walked over to Tig. "You are going to grant me this divorce Tig, I don't care what my dad or Gemma think, you only married me to get to the top anyway." Tig scoffed. "That's not fucking true." Rolling her eyes Maitreya sat on the bed across from Tig. "Yeah it is, you wanted an easy ride to the top of the biker food chain and guess what you found it in me, you got closer to my father after we got hitched, you were just using the princess of bikers as an easy ticket into the VP spot. But you know Jax isn't letting that go without a fight." Before Tig could speak knocking interrupted by screaming.

Clay forced his way into the apartment. "What the hell is going on, we could hear you from the garage." Maitreya got up and walked over to doorway. "Nothing, Tig and I are ending our marriage, that's all." Maitreya walked out, while Clay sat and stared at Tig. "She just ask you for a divorce?" Tig nodded. "Jesus Christ, you know Gemma won't let you hear the end of this right?" Tig nodded again. Tig joined Clay at the bar. "Give Maitreya time to cool off, I'm guessing this about you messing around with other women." Tig nodded while he sipped his beer. "I doubt she will even go through with the divorce." Tig placed his beer on the top of the bar. "I don't know she seemed pretty determined, I've pissed her off one too many times brother, maybe it will be better this way."

Maitreya walked toward the garage when Gemma grabbed her waist. "You are not getting a divorce; women in this club learn to live with their old men's side helpings." Maitreya leaned back on her heel. "Well I guess I can't do that anymore, Gemma. I'm tired of waking up in the middle of the night and not knowing where he is or who's pussy he's in. I'm just tired, I'm sorry I'm not as strong as you to hold together a marriage built on lies." Gemma grabbed her arm. "Hey, that marriage you're talking about, kept you and Jax in nice clothes and I didn't hear you two complaining growing up. Now, you wanna meet you nephew before you skip town again." Maitreya bit her lip as she starred at Gemma. "Fine, I owe that much to Jax." Gemma smiled as she climbed into the car.

Once arriving at St. Thomas, Gemma once again grabbed Maitreya's arm. "Now I know you and Tara don't have a smooth relationship." Maitreya chuckled as she pulled her arm away. "You think I'm going to make a scene. She broke his fucking heart and know they are fucking each other, she's a bitch." Gemma placed her keys in her purse. "She saved Abel's life, and if she's in Jax's life, you going to have to live with it, your divorcing Tig, family." Maitreya shook her head. "She's not my family." Maitreya jumped out of the car.

Walking down the hallway toward Abel's room Tara exited with Jax. "Wonder if she was giving him his daily check-up?" Maitreya asked Gemma. "Shut the hell up, just play nice, hey baby, Doc." Jax and Tara turned to see the women walking down the hall. "You didn't tell me your sister was back in town." Jax looked at Tara. "It's been a long day, must've forgot, just try to stay out of her way, I still remember when you two got in a fight in the living room when we were kids." Tara folded her chart under her arm. "She started it, hey Gemma, Maitreya, welcome back to Charming." Maitreya gave her a coy smile. "As you know you can't hold him . . ." Maitreya interrupted her. "Yeah I know, Gemma explained it to me on the ride over." Tara smiled. "Okay, well I have other patients I got to attend but if there are any problems just tell someone at the front desk." Maitreya watched Abel through the window while Gemma answered for her. "Thanks Doc, will do." Tara walked away while Gemma scoffed. "Couldn't be nicer?" Maitreya folded her arms. "I don't like her." Jax gently shoved her. "Hey, be nice, I got to get back to the club house, what do you want me to tell Tig?" Maitreya smiled. "I'll see him later, I guess." Jax nodded as he left. "Second thoughts on the divorce?" Maitreya walked in and sat in the chair looked at Abel.

"How long does he have to stay in there?" Gemma sat next to her. "Not long, probably a couple more weeks, and then he can come home. I have some errands to run, you going to be okay, alone?" Maitreya nodded. Gemma picked up her purse and left.

Maitreya arrived at her home that she shared with Tig, but Tig's bike wasn't in the driveway. Once in the house, she walked into the bedroom and grabbed clothes to change into after her shower. While under the water, she heard the front door close. Wrapping a towel around her she opened the door to find Tig standing in front of her. "Hey, rough night?" Tig chuckled as he walked past her and into the bedroom. "Bobby, Piney and I went to a bar, kinda got into a fight." Maitreya leaned against the door frame. "I see, you won I'm presuming?" Tig chuckled, as he pulled his shirt off. "You done in the shower?" Maitreya raised an eyebrow. "The wet hair didn't tell you anything, yes I'm done. Look before you shower, the whole divorce thing, sleeping in the same house, isn't going to piss you off, I'm only staying till I can find a place." Tig leaned against the bathroom door frame. "I'll give you the house, it's not a problem, I'll stay at the club house." Folding her arms she gave Tig a smile. "I'm don't want to kick you out, you don't have to stay at the club house." Tig reached to close the door. "It's not a big deal, you picked the house anyway, and I'm barely here. About the divorce, did you draw up the papers yet?" Taken back, she rubbed her arm. "No, but soon, the end of the week probably." Tig nodded. "Okay, I'm going to shower, you can take the bedroom, I'll take the couch, I'll grab clothes, and move into apartment at the club house." Holding back tears she nodded. "Okay, we'll talk more about assets and shit tomorrow, I guess." Still standing in the doorway Tig nodded. "Okay, I guess I'll see you in the morning." Maitreya pulled her hair in a ponytail. "Yeah, goodnight Tig."


	3. Chapter 3

**Here is chapter three, I know it has been a while since my last update, but now that I'm on break, I promise i will update more often. First I wanted to say thank you to everyone who has reviewed the story its appreciated. I will have chapter four uploaded either Thursday or Friday. Let me know what you guys think of the chapter!**

**I don't own any characters associated with this story except my OC.**

Maitreya awoke to knocking on the front door, rubbing her eyes she looked and noticed it was 7:30am. Throwing the covers off, she walked into the living room and noticed Tig was gone, looking out the window she saw Gemma standing at her front door. "Fuck me." Maitreya swore silently as she opened the door and met that familiar smile. "Hi, Gemma." Gemma removed her sun glasses and walked in. "Hello sweetie, not much of a house keeper are you?" Closing the door she couldn't help but smile. "Did you come here to piss me off?" Gemma walked over and sat on the couch. "Of course not, why would I do something like that, I just came to give you, what you wanted." Maitreya folded her arms as she stared at Gemma. "And this couldn't happen at another point during the day?" Gemma pulled out a sealed manila folder. "The club's lawyer was able to draw these up for you, by the way how did that conversation of you assets go?" Opening the folder she pulled the papers out and started to read them. "My marriage is none of you God-damn business Gemma." Gemma got up. "Honey it is my business if this is going to affect my husband and son. Just to let you know if this whole divorce thing is a threat for Tig, you have at least 6 months to turn in the papers or a judge won't grant you it after that and then you have to re-do the paper work." Maitreya put the papers back and folder and tossed it to the couch. "Yeah, I know that Gemma, I have talked to the lawyer too." Gemma sifted through her purse. "Well, I personally don't see you two divorcing so, just thought you should know. Oh also Abel should be coming home very soon, going to throw him a party, thought you could give you step-mother a hand. Also the junkie bitch is back in town; maybe you two can hang out sometime. I better go." Maitreya walked over to the door. "That's a great idea, goodbye Gemma."

After Gemma left Maitreya got dressed and noticed the folder on the couch, picking it up she placed in the top drawer of her dresser. Grabbing her cell, she decided the one person she never thought she would call. Sitting at a table she kept checking her phone for the time when someone approached her. Looking up it was Deputy Chief David Hale. "Well the princess of bikers returns, when did you spin into town." Maitreya removed her sunglasses and placed them in front of her. "Deputy Chief Hale, this is a surprise. I just got back a couple weeks ago." Hale took the seat in front of her. "I see, waiting for you husband I assume?" Maitreya looked down at her wedding ring. "Not exactly, an old friend thought it would be a good time to catch up, while I'm still here." Hale caught on to the last part of what she said. "Leaving so soon?" Maitreya bit her lip. "Yeah, look don't you have people to arrest or paperwork to push?" Hale pushed himself from the table. "You know, I never thought you should've married Trager, you seemed too good for him." Maitreya rolled her eyes. "Well I am with him, so I guess I'm not. Good bye Deputy." Hale smirked as he started walking down the street. Annoyed Maitreya tossed her phone on the glass table, when someone sat in front of her. "You know that is how I broke my last phone." Maitreya smiled as she leaned back in her chair. "Didn't think you would come, but if anyone knows about the club it would be you." Wendy placed her glasses in front of her. "So, you're really divorcing him?" Maitreya twisted her ring. "I don't know. At first I was like "hell yeah, let's just get a divorce", but now, I don't know it seems different." Wendy nodded. "Look at me and Jax. We were together, got married, separated, tried the marriage thing again, had a baby, and then he filed." Maitreya nodded in agreement. "Treya, you're the wife of a biker, you know the life, you fucking grew up in it, in the core of it. But what they didn't teach you is that when you fall in love with another biker and have to live with all the side helpings that they get because you have friends who are married and say how perfect their life is, and that they are adding children into the mix and you look at your marriage and see that children might not even be a part of that equation because of the life. Its either daddy is in prison or daddy is dead. None of which are easy to answer. Did you and Tig ever talk about children?" Maitreya smirked as she took a bite from her meal that she ordered. "Once or Twice but I think each time one of us were drunk or both of us were, but I want children, but he already has two that he doesn't see and I just, I just don't want that to be me. Raising a baby alone, that has always been my greatest fear." Wendy squeezed her hand. "If you do go on with the divorce are you going to stay in charming?" Tipping her glass Maitreya thought about it. "No, no probably not, I couldn't face my father; Gemma would never let me hear the end of it." Wendy scoffed. "Gemma, don't let me get started on her. I know I've screwed up but, I really want to be there for Abel." Maitreya nodded in agreement. "I know you do; I don't know what I am going to do."

Maitreya arrived back to the house to find yet again, Gemma in the driveway. "You know I'm getting ready to put a restraining order on you." Gemma walked up quickly and grabbed her arm. "Why the hell were you talking to the junkie bitch?" Maitreya pulled away and walked into the house and Gemma was right behind her. "If you tried to convince that bitch to get custody of Abel I swear I will . . ." Maitreya threw her purse to the ground. "Fuck, Jesus Christ Gemma, no I didn't fucking tell her to get custody, wow when she married Jax we became close because at the time I had just married Tig and it was nice to talk to someone other than you. My marriage is fall the fuck apart and all you have done is berate me about what I was doing, who I was talking to, and I just can't do it anymore. Gemma I really, really just want you to go and leave me the fuck alone, for a while, please." Gemma gave a slight nod as she picked her keys up from her purse and left. Maitreya picked up her purse and walked into the bedroom and collapsed on the bed.

The sound of the front door slamming shut woke up Maitreya as she walked into the living room and found a frustrated Tig. "You home late, everything okay?" Maitreya asked as she folded her arms. Tig turned and shook his head. "No, everything isn't alright. Opie was arrested today, and after talking to Clay, we think that he is an informer for ATF. When he returned to the clubhouse Clay told me to check his truck and I found two bugs." Maitreya walked over to Tig. "What are you going to do?" Tig shook his head. "I don't know, Clay doesn't know." Maitreya slid her hands down her face. "This day just keeps getting better and better." Tig looked over. "What are you talking about, what's wrong?" Maitreya sighed as she placed her hands on her stomach. "Um it must have been after you left Gemma arrived and handed me the divorce papers which she had the club's lawyer draw up which I thought was going to take more than a couple weeks, but then she wants me to help with Abel's coming home party, so I went into town and was planning on meeting with a friend and Hale showed up and basically said that he probably saw himself with me, I don't know he pissed me off. Then the person I was meeting was, was Wendy and I just needed another old lady's perspective without the spiteful eyes of Gemma watching me. And after a hellish day that it was Gemma showed up pissed that I met and talked with Wendy and I lost it and now I find out that Jax's best friend is a rat and this could affect you." Tig pulled her into a hug. "I'm sorry I shouldn't have told you, I didn't know your day was sucking more than mine." Maitreya smiled. "Thanks, you know you always knew how to cheer me up. Tig I love you. Maybe before the whole divorce thing, we could fuck one last time?" Tig cupped her face. "Are you sure?" Maitreya pulled Tig in for a kiss and started to undo his belt. "Yeah, I'm sure."


	4. Chapter 4

**Here is chapter four. I'm sorry for the long wait but I** **will update more often now. Please let me know what you guys think of the chapter. Again thank you for all the reviews they are much appreciated.**

**I don't own any characters associated with this story except my OC.**

Maitreya awoke to her phone buzzing on the nightstand next to her. Rubber her eyes she picked up her phone and saw it was Gemma calling her. Shaking her head and gritting her teeth she left the phone on the nightstand and walked into the bathroom. Walking down stairs she noticed Tig was gone. Walking into the kitchen she poured some orange juice into a cup when she heard knocking on the door. "What the fuck?" Maitreya asked in a hushed voice. Looking out the window she couldn't believe who was standing on her door step.

"Tara Knowles, what can I do for you?" Tara hugged her purse close to her. "Look Maitreya I was just wondering I could come in and we could talk, woman to woman?" Nodding softly Maitreya moved slowly to let Tara in. "Look I know you hate me, I understand that what I did to Jax effected you more because you and Jax are so close but I'm sorry for that, I'm a different person than I was back then, I just want you to know that." Maitreya took a sip from her glass and placed it on the coffee table. "Tara this whole I hate thing doesn't just go back to when you broke Jax's heart. I've never really liked you. You growing up always thought that you were so much better than anyone else. And you always thought that you were right, about everything. Trust me the whole Jax thing just escalated how much I really don't like you." Maitreya picked up her glass and walked into the kitchen to place it in the sink. "Well I'm in Jax's life and I'm not going anywhere and you're just going to except it. Besides I've heard your think of divorcing your husband so you're not even going to be in Charming after you file so, so maybe you should get a jump start on what you do best. And leave." Maitreya hung on to the counter top. "Listen bitch, you're in my house. You know nothing about marriage. And they way I look at, is that you're not family, until Jax place a pretty little shinny ring on that finger there." Tara smirked as she took in a deep breath. "You know what this was a bad idea, I never should've come here. I just thought that because you were Jax's family that we should be close, I thought we could be friends." Tara grabbed her bag and left. Maitreya shook her head. "This day can only get worse."

After a quick shower and quick bite to eat, Maitreya walked into the bedroom and collapsed on the bed. Rubber the frustration from her eyes her phone started to ring for the second time that day. Again looking over she noticed it was Gemma calling. Shaking her head in frustration she answered. "Yes?" Maitreya asked. "Damn next time I'll give you more than a couple of weeks to talk to you." Maitreya rolled her eyes. "I didn't even realize that it's been a couple of weeks since we last talked." Maitreya walked over to dresser and noticed the manila folder. "What the hell have you been doing, screwing around?" Maitreya chuckled. "Yeah something like that, look what is it Gemma, is everything okay?" Gemma cleared her throat. "I just wanted to know if you could give me a hand with shopping, Abel's coming home as early as next week and in the next few days I'll be really busy so I'm today is my only free day, wanna come, and do a girl's day?" Maitreya smiled. "Yeah Gemma sounds fun, I'll grab my bag and meet you at the mall." Maitreya got up and walked to the closet. "No I'll pick you up I'm almost to your house anyway." Maitreya was taken back. "Wow um okay, I'll see you soon then." Maitreya grabbed her bag and waited outside for Gemma to pull up.

"Oh how about this one, with the blue penguin on the tummy?" Gemma asked holding up the onesie. Maitreya turned. "Oh my God it's cute, but don't you think, and please forgive me for asking but, don't you think Wendy should be doing this?" Gemma pulled out the onesie she liked and placed it in the cart. "I thought we weren't going to talk about that junkie bitch?" Maitreya rolled her eyes. "I'm just trying to make slight conversation. She's better now, and she is practically the only friend I have left." Gemma started pushing the cart around the store. "She can't be the only one left." Smiling Maitreya turned to Gemma. "It's the truth after marring Tig I left a lot of my friends behind I thought it was more important to try to be a loyal wife to my husband, than to go out and get smashed. But then again I was getting smashed at home with my husband so I don't know how that works out." Gemma nodded as she added more items to the cart. "That's what happened when I got married to John, I put off everything I knew, left everyone behind, and came back to Charming with a baby and motorcycle club. At the end of the day I didn't care if I had friends because I knew I had my child and husband and they were going to always be there for me." Gemma continued down the aisle as Maitreya hung back thinking about what Gemma had just told her.

"Alright doll, thanks for the help today, it was fun, kinda like the words that were said never happened." Maitreya pulled her hair in a messy bun. "Yeah it was fun, nice to escape for a while, thanks for the invite." Gemma pulled her seat belt on. "Well it was my pleasure to help you escape, anytime, I'll call you when I know the exact date for when Abel's coming home and we can set a party up at Jax's. It'll be nice for the club. After all we all need at least one night to escape." Maitreya nodded. "Yeah tell me about it. Okay I'll see you later Gemma."

Walking up and down the aisles Maitreya couldn't believe that she might be in this situation. Reading the back of the package a familiar voice made her jump. "Maitreya hey when did you get home?" Turning Maitreya smiled as Donna approached her. "Donna hey, how have you been?" Donna gave Maitreya a worm hug. "I've been back for almost a month and half now I had some issues to work out. But what's with the warm "hey" I thought you didn't like my family?" Donna gave a slight chuckle. "Yeah I have defiantly been the definition of a cold hearted bitch, but Opie made me see that the club is family so I've actually enlisted my help with Abel's party." Maitreya smiled. "That's great, Gemma will be happy for that, she hasn't stopped calling my phone to get party supplies and decorations it makes me wonder if she was this amped up when she brought Jax home." Donna laughed. "She's just excited that's all. Anyway I'll see you tonight." Maitreya nodded as she watched Donna leave down the aisle. Grabbing the pregnancy test off the shelf she placed on the check out, paid, and left.

Gemma placed the "Welcome Home" banner up over the archway as Maitreya pulled out cups, paper plates and plastic forks/spoons. "Something on your mind hun, you've been really quiet." Maitreya shook her head slightly. "Fine, everything is fine, I'm just over stressed with everything I guess." Gemma placed the tape on the table as she grabbed the streamers. "We are really putting streamers up?" Gemma gave her slight smile. "Yes, it's a party. You know fun and games." Maitreya pulled out party hats and gave Gemma a funny look. "You do know people aren't going to wear these?" Looking at the door she noticed someone walking up the walkway. "Gemma, Wendy's here." Gemma looked over. "Well, never thought I would see you here." Wendy walked in and placed her bag on the table. "Look I'm just here to talk; I didn't know that was a crime. Anyway I want to talk about, Tara and Jax, and able of course." Gemma placed the bag of balloons on the table. "Well you can start but helping us blow some balloons up." Gemma handed Wendy a handful of balloons. Chuckling Wendy grabbed them and started blowing air into them. "So I'm guessing Jax is with Tara, isn't he?" Gemma looked over and then continued what she was doing. "It's obvious isn't it?" Maitreya retorted as she blew air into one of the balloons herself. "I fucking knew it, it was always going to be the doctor and the biker wasn't it. I'm so stupid." Maitreya tossed the balloon in the air. "See Gemma, I'm not the only one that hates the doctor bitch." Gemma gave her a crossed look. "Wendy you'll still be in Jax and Abel's life, trust me but you need to earn that trust back, you understand." Wendy nodded as she continued to blow up balloons. Gemma's phone began to ring. "That is Jax, he's getting ready to bring Abel home, Maitreya while Wendy and I are gone you think you can finish putting up the rest of the decorations?" Maitreya nodded in agreement. Watching Gemma and Wendy leave she grabbed her purse and went into the bathroom. Pulling out the test she read the directions on the back. After peeing on the test she read to see that it would take about 5 minutes to know if it was a plus or minus. Before she could read her test, her phone began ringing. Tossing the test in her purse she raced to the table to notice Tig was calling her.

"Hey is everything alright?" Maitreya asked not trying to sound too concerned. "Yeah everything is fine I just wanted to know if you were at Jax's?" Sitting in the chair at the table, she pushed a strand of hair out of her face. "Yeah, Gemma's got me on hanging decorations. How was, how was the hit, you make it back unscathed I'm hoping?" Tig chuckled. "Yeah, I'm fine, Opie too. I'm just going to run back to the house grab a few things and I'll be at Jax's in a half hour." Tracing her finger around the plate in front of her she fought on whether or not to tell him. "Okay sounds good, I'm glad to hear Op's okay but, I thought my dad and you were planning something." Tig sighed. "I'm not going to worry you with that, look I'll see you soon." Taking a deep breath, Maitreya nodded. "Okay, bye." Placing her hands over her eyes she didn't know what she was going to do.

Gemma walked into the kitchen with empty bottles. "You know I swear those men out there could live off just beer." Donna chuckled at the statement. "Treya thank you for putting up the rest of the decorations means a lot to me." Grabbing a nacho and dipping it in salsa she couldn't help but smile. "It was my pleasure besides I wanted to do it for Jax, he seems so happy now, Wendy too it's like they're one big happy family again." That happiness was short lived when Tara arrived. "Guess I spoke too soon." Gemma shook her head. "Hey doc, want a beer?" Tara walked in the kitchen. "Yeah I'd love one, Maitreya the house looks great you did a great job." Maitreya nodded. "Thanks glad you approve. I'm gunna see what Tig's doing for the rest of the night, excuse me." Gemma watch Maitreya leave the room and continued to clean in the kitchen. Walking over the array of bodies she sat next to Tig on the couch. Tara decided to join as well. "Hey, wanted to see what you were doing anything tonight?" Tig looked over and grabbed his drink. "I have some things to pick up from the club house but, I'll probably be home later, why is everything okay?" Maitreya looked up at him. "Everything's fine." Maitreya looked over to see Tara sneak a kiss as Wendy saw as well. Jax took Tara into another room. "Fucking bitch." Maitreya said in a hushed voice. Tig chuckled. After a argument Tara left and Juice was instructed to follower her. Donna and Opie also left the party Looking over she noticed her father look a Tig. Tig grabbed her hand and led her into an empty room. "You have the keys to your car right?" Maitreya folded her arms. "Yeah why?" Tig drank the rest of his beer. "I have some things at the club house that I told you and I'm just going to get them, I'm not going to be able to give you a ride." Walking over she leaned against the wall. "Yeah that's fine, babe are you sure your okay, you've been weird all night." Tig cupped her face. "Everything's fine, I promise, how about you get home, I'm sure Gemma can clean her mess." Maitreya chuckled. "Yeah good point, okay after you leave, I'll take off." Tig gave her a passionate kiss. "Good girl."

Watching Tig leave, she walked into the living room and grabbed her purse. Gemma grabbed her shoulder. "You scared the shit outta me." Gemma folded her arms. "Sorry, don't tell me your leaving?" Grabbing her keys she slipped her bag over her arm. "Yeah, I'm tired it's been a long day." Gemma nodded in agreement. "It has, Abel's home, your still here, it was nice to escape." Maitreya nodded. "Alright I'll call you in the morning." Gemma pulled her in for a hug. "Alright baby, night."

Maitreya threw her bag on the bed next to her as she collapsed. Closing her eyes she wasn't expecting to fall asleep. The next thing she heard was glass breaking. Springing from her bed she hesitated to open the door. Walking slowly down the corridor she walked into the bathroom to find Tig with a cut over his eye. "Holy shit, Tig what happened?" Grabbing a towel she placed it softly over his eye. "Nothing I uh, I just took a spill on the bike is all, nothing major." Removing it slowly she started to wash away the blood. "Your lucky you don't need stitches. What about the mirror?" Tig looked at the broken shards at his feet. "I went to open it and the fucking thing fell off. I'll get it fixed later this week." Reaching for another towel she replaced it. "You sure you're okay?" Tig nodded. "I swear everything is fine." Placing a bandage over his eye she led him to the bedroom. "Look Tig I, you have never been this distant, you're sure everything is okay?" Tig looked over. "Like I said before, everything's fine." Maitreya gave him a kiss on the forehead. "Okay, I'm just going to shut the light off in the bathroom, I'll be right back." Grabbing her purse slowly she walked into the bathroom and closed the door. Maneuvering around the shards of mirror she sat on the toilet with her test upside down, closing her eyes she flipped it over and let out a gasp.


	5. Chapter 5

**I'm sorry that it took me so long to update, but I'm on summer vacation and will be updating all summer long. Sorry if this chapter isn't that great I'm not sure where I'm going to take the story, but I will update very soon. Thank you for all the reviews. Let me know what you guys think of the chapter.**

**I don't own any characters associated with this story except my OC.  
><strong>

Maitreya rolled on her back and stared at the ceiling. Turning, she noticed Tig was gone. Closing her eyes she threw the covers off and walked into the kitchen and grabbed the orange juice and poured herself a glass. She sat at the table and what felt like hours of silence was broken by her cell phone ringing. "Hey, Gemma." "Hey baby, I just wanted to see how you were doing this morning?" Maitreya sighed as she walked into the living room. "The same, I just can't believe that Donna's dead, do you know how Opie is doing?" "No, but I'm sure Jax does." "Does my father know who did this?" "Yeah it was the Niners, they are going to meet at the club house later today to discuss what happened and what the next step is going to be, Tig didn't tell you." Maitreya let a small chuckle out. "No, no he didn't. When I awoke he was gone. I'm not even sure what time he left." "Well how about you come over and give me a hand over at the house. I have some boxes I haven't looked through in years, give us some time to talk." "Sure I'm just going to clean up a bit and I'll be over in an hour, hour in a half." "Okay I'll be waiting." Before she closed her phone she decided to try and call Tig but all she got was his voicemail.

While brushing her teeth, a knock came from the front door. "God-damn it." Spitting a mouth full of tooth paste out she walked to the door it was Tara. "Really?" Tara crossed her arms. "I was on my way to work and I figured that I could give you a lift." "My car is in the driveway, I don't understand why you need for me to like you, while you are with Jax. What is this fucking drive you have?" Tara walked in and closed the door. "I already know that Gemma hates me okay, so I just don't want you to hate me too, I have done nothing to you." Maitreya rolled her eyes. "We already had this conversation, you have the biker you don't need me to approve. Besides you had to have your precious diva moment last night with that kiss, I'm guessing Jax wasn't too pleased. Now if you would please get the fuck outta my house. That would be great I was just on my way out." Tara walked past her. "You know I really am trying maybe you should too." Maitreya smirked. "Don't Dr. Phil me sweetheart." Shutting her door she proceeded to get dressed. As she picked her keys up her cell started ringing. "Gemma I'm on my way now." "You're going to Gemma's?" Feeling a sigh of relief she collapsed in the chair. "Tig, hi, I was worried I woke up and you were gone, where are you, are you okay?" "Yeah I'm fine I'm with you dad, but I noticed you called and I wanted to give you a call back give you a little less stress." "Yeah Gemma wants me to come over help her go through some boxes in the attic or something." "Sounds fun. But I'll see you tonight alright?" "Yeah, yeah that sounds fine. I love you." "Love you too." Closing her phone she rested a calm hand on her stomach.

Gemma sat on the front steps coffee in hand. "Took you long enough." Getting out of the car she sat next to her. "Sorry I was on the phone with my husband." Gemma smirked as she took a sip. "Finally got a hold of him. Was he deep in someone else's pussy?" Pushing a strand of hair from her face she couldn't help but smile. "Worse he was in deep with you husband." Gemma smiled. "Yeah that is worse. Well come on we have a lot of work to do." Gemma stacked boxes on top of boxes. "You couldn't get my dad to do this?" Gemma turned and stared. "Clay won't open anything if he didn't order it or if it doesn't involve a motorcycle. Do have somewhere to be or . . ." "Yeah I have an appointment later today but I can stay till about 3:00 pm." "Okay come here and if its pictures or papers place it in a pile if it looks like junk just place it in the trash bag." After picking up bundles of pictures and sharing memories Gemma walked into the kitchen, Maitreya followed. "Well thank you for helping it was fun. Tig say anything about Donna?" Maitreya looked up. "Why would Tig mention Donna?" Gemma placed her hands on her hips. "Oh I just thought that he was with Opie and they talked or something." Grabbing her keys she walked past Gemma. "No he didn't mention Donna." Gemma followed. "Well I'll call you later and talk about tomorrow, being the funeral in all." "Yeah it's going to be a shitty day. I have to go."

Sitting in the waiting room she looked at the clock and it was 3:30. "Hey you know I've been waiting for a half hour when the hell am I going to get seen?" The receptionist eyed her. "In a little bit." Smiling Maitreya turned and sat back in her seat. After 10 more minutes the receptionist called her name. Sitting in the office she checked her voicemail while someone walked in the room. Tara looked up from her clipboard and gasped. Maitreya's eyes bolted to her. "Get out." Being in shock Tara stumbled over her words. "I'm sorry the doctor told me to come in and . . ." "Out, out I want someone else." "Okay I'm sorry I'll get someone else." Clasping her hands over her eyes all Maitreya could think about was Tara keeping her mouth shut.

After a busy and stressed out day Maitreya collapsed on the couch. Looking ahead of her she noticed the time. Picking her phone up she tried Tig, but it went straight to voicemail. After leaving a voicemail on Tig's phone, Maitreya walked into her bedroom and fell asleep. Waking to the front door closing she walked into the hall and noticed Tig toss his keys on the side table. "What happened to I'll see you tonight?" Maitreya asked startling Tig. "You scared the shit outta me. What the hell are you doing awake?" Maitreya shrugged. "What the hell are you doing home, better yet, where the fuck have you been?" Tig walked past her. "It's complicated." Maitreya followed him down the hall. "So make it simple. What happened to you?" Tig bit his lip as he turned to his wife. "Me and Jax got into a fight." "A fight over what?" "Like I told you it's complicated. Club business I don't want to involve you." Folding her arms over her chest she rested against the door frame. "When you married me I was already involved with club business. I've grown up with club business. Anything you tell me won't shock me."

After finding out what Tig had done, shooting Donna all in the way to protect the club, Maitreya sat on the edge of the bed. "I can't believe this happened." "You know if I could I would take it back. I did it because Clay and I thought it was the best solution, trust me, I swear I didn't know it was Donna in the truck." Getting up she wrapped her arms around his neck. "I believe you. Baby I'm so sorry. So I'm guessing Jax found out?" Tig shook his head. "No that was over something else." Closing her eyes she sat back on the couch. "There's more?" "You really wanna know?" "Yes. If we are going to truthful to each other, you already told me about what really happened to Donna. I can live with that, but I need to know about why Jax kicked your ass?" Tig explained how he and Chibs were going to kill the witness who was going to testify against Bobby and Jax came in and stopped him from doing that. He also told her how Jax knows what really happened to Donna. "So my dad knows, most likely Gemma knows. I knew something was up when she asked if you told me something with Donna. We should get some sleep; the funeral will be in a few hours. We should look at least a bit rested. Be there for Opie and the kids."

As drops of water slid down her face all Maitreya could do was stare at herself in the mirror. "You sure you want to go, you been sick all morning." Drying her faced she leaned against the sink. "Tig I'm fine. Probably something I ate. I'm going to go get dressed." After pulling her hair up she noticed her phone vibrating. "I'm going to change my number." She said in a mumble. "Tara. Sorry but I really don't want to talk to you." Hitting ignore she felt arms wrap around her. "We have to go." Tig kissed her neck. "I know, why you ignoring the doc all of a sudden?" Turning around she kissed him passionately. "It's complicated. We have to go." The funeral for Donna was hard. Watching people around her cry was even harder. As the funeral proceeded Jax threw a rose and the casket and glared at Tig and Clay. She clung close to Tig by placing an arm around him. Tara approached Jax and placed his cut around him. She turned and glared at Maitreya, giving her a slight smiled and then followed by give Jax a kiss. Jax walked off to the end of the cemetery.


	6. Chapter 6

**Here is chapter six. The next couple of chapters will concentrate on Season 2 Let me know what you guys think. Thank you so much for the reviews.**

**I don't own any characters associated with this story except for my OC.  
><strong>

Maitreya pulled up to the club house and noticed the guys testing out their new guns. Once the guys were finished she walked over to Tig, who gave her a kiss and rubbed her growing belly. "How was your appointment?" Pulling her glasses off her face she smiled and placed them in her purse. "Fine as usual, you know you could show up so that the precious bitch nurse at St. Thomas can stop giving me the "Oh I'm so sorry" look." Tig smiled and kissed her passionately again. "I'm sorry, I forgot we were testing guns this morning." Clay walked over and gave his daughter a hug. "Hey sweetheart, Gemma wants you to meet her at home later, she got something for . . ." Maitreya nodded as she moved her hand to her belly. "The baby, great like we have room for more stuff, thanks dad." Clay nodded as he walked toward the entrance of the club house leaving she and Tig alone. "I'm still sorry the way you had to find out about this." Tig pulled her in for a hug. "It's fine, I got over it. Besides the boys have never been happier." Smiling she placed her hands on her back. "Great, a new little play thing for them."

_**Three Months Back**_

"_You're pregnant!" Maitreya looked up from her book that she was reading. "What are you talking about?" Tig walked over and pulled her off the bed. "Easy, what the fuck is wrong with you?" "You're pregnant, we found out today." Crossing her arms over her chest bit her lip in the process. "Who's we?" "The club. Tara told us, actually she told Jax but everyone overheard. Why the hell didn't you tell me, how long have you known?" Tears started coming to her eyes. "She told Jax, fucking bitch. Alright, alright, yes I'm pregnant okay, I found out a couple weeks ago, with Donna's death and everything I didn't want to tell you or anybody. No one knows except me and the bitch because she walked in. I'm sorry okay, Alex I didn't mean to hurt or keep this from you but I honestly was just trying to protect you from this for a little while." Tig hung back on the counter. "I understand why you did what you did, but you still should have told me, if we want to make it as husband and wife or as my old lady you need to be honest with me." Wiping the tears from her eyes, she folded her arms back across her chest. "Okay I'm sorry, I didn't mean to hurt you babe." Tig walked over and kissed her forehead. "So we're going to have a baby?" Maitreya smiled as she leaned up and kissed him passionately. Tig smirked as he picked her up causing her to squeal with delight. Walking to the bedroom he slammed the door shut._

_**Present Day**_

"So I guess I'm going to meet Gemma, I'll call you later." Tig kissed the top of her head. "Okay, drive safe, give me a call when you get there." Maitreya nodded as she pulled from the parking lot of the club house. While driving to the house her phone started vibrating. "Hey Gemma I'm on my way now." "Scratch you coming to the house; I'm at the hospital with Abel how about you meet me there." Rolling her eyes she gripped the wheel tight. "Yeah sure I'm almost there, see you soon." Slamming her palm on the wheel she didn't how she would react when seeing Tara. Walking in Gemma was texting on her phone. "Hey how's our second grandchild doing." Sitting next to Gemma she pulled out her phone and started to text Tig. "Fine, fine, all is well. In four or five months I can start to fit into my normal clothes." Gemma smirked. "I thought this is what you wanted the family?" Maitreya sighed. "It is but I just didn't expect to roll back into town, fuck Tig a couple times, wait four or five weeks, take a pregnancy test, go to the doctor for him to tell me I'm two months along, and then wait a couple more weeks because of Donna and the stress that comes with the club. Oh and to top it off have the bitch of the world blab it to everyone." Gemma rubbed her leg. "You and Tara need to work it out, she is going to be with Jax a long time and its good for Abel." Reading her response from Tig she placed her phone back in her bag. "You know what else is good for Abel, his actual mother."

_**Three Months Back**_

_Maitreya walked through the halls of the hospital until she approached the nurse's desk. "Hi I need to know where Tara Knowles is." The nurse eyed her suspiciously. "Why is there a problem?" Slamming her hand on the desk the nurse jumped. "Just tell me where she is." "I can call her if you want." Nodding her smiled. "That's perfect. Tell her to meet me in the loading bay." Maitreya walked away shaking her head. Fifteen minutes later Tara emerged holding her stethoscope. "Maitreya is everything alright?" Maitreya gave a smile before slapper Tara hard across the face. "You have a lot of nerve. What happened to doctor/patient confidentiality. Thanks for telling Tig and the whole Goddamn club that I'm knocked up." Tara held her face. "I'm sorry I was talking to Jax and it slipped out." "How the fuck does it just slips out. I'm never going to forgive you. You nearly ruined everything with Tig and I." "I'm sorry I don't know how many times I have to say it." "TARA, you'll never understand this world I come from or that Jax comes from." "Maybe if you had your husband wear a condom then you . . ." Before Tara could finish Maitreya punched Tara in the face._

_**Present Day**_

"You are going to be nice to the doctor aren't you?" Maitreya rubbed a soft hand over her belly. "I guess, best part of the hit was I was wearing rings that day." Gemma shook her head slightly as Tara approached them with Abel in hand. "Here Gemma, Maitreya you look great." Pulling her bag over her shoulder she smiled slightly. "Thanks doc I see your eyes is healed." Tara smiled as she folded her arms. "Yeah it is, I noticed you had an appointment with Doctor Lincoln today Maitreya, how did it go?" Noticing her phone vibrated she checked and looked up at Tara. "Fine, want to go tell everyone at the club." Gemma intervened. "Alright, enough, you're not participating in a no-holds-bar match for a while so put your claws away. I'll see you later doc." As the women exited the hospital Unser stopped them. "Well princess of bikers has a bun in the oven." Smiling Maitreya pulled her keys out. "Yeah I'm surprised you don't know, Dr. Knowles seems to have told everyone. Gemma I have to run." "Okay are you going to Bobby's coming home party?" Pulling her glasses over her eyes she tossed her bag in the passenger seat. "Probably, I won't stay long but I should be there for Bobby." "Alright baby, I'll see you tomorrow then." Nodding Maitreya pulled out of the hospital parking lot and proceeded home.

"Hey, yeah I just got home, I'm just going to change and then I'll meet you back at the club house. Love you too, bye." After entering the house she pulled her hair back in a messy bun, threw some quick eye liner on, grabbed her keys and left.

By the time she got to the party it was already in full swing. Smirking to herself calmly she climbed out of her car and walked over to Jax. "Hey didn't think you would come." Jax said giving her a quick hug with a beer in hand. "Thought I should come and say hi to Bobby, he here yet?" Jax took a swig of his beer. "Not yet, but soon. How is my little niece or nephew doing?" Climbing off the picnic table she started walking toward the club house. "Fine." She called back. Walking in, she noticed two women hitting on Tig. "Well didn't take long for you to find someone new?" One of the women raised an eyebrow while the other walked away. "Excuse me, but we were talking." The blond said. "Well sweetie I would walk away." Half walked over and placed his arm around the blond. "Come on, this house has seen enough cat fights." Rolling her eyes she turned toward Tig who was already trying to defend what just happened. "You are very lucky I'm in such a great mood right now." Tig scoffed. "Really, I'm not getting any tonight am I?" Shaking her head she gave him a quick kiss. "Not a chance." During the commotion Bobby's ride showed up. Both Jax and Clay already were saying their hellos. Tig jumped off his bar stool and walked over and said hello to Bobby followed by a hug.

"Tiggy told me. Congrats." Maitreya smiled as Bobby gave her a hug. "I have been gone quite some time haven't I?" Pulling a piece of hair from her face she smiled. "Not too long. It's good to see you. I'm glad you're out Bobby." "Yeah me too. Looks like Tig is gunna tear me a new one for talking too long." Tig walked over and wrapped his arms around her waist. "You should get home." Tig said as he rubbed her belly. "Probably good for the baby right?" Smiling she turned toward him. "Alright I get the point, I'll just go say bye to my dad and I'll leave. Don't party too hard." Tig smiled as he kissed her passionately. "Go get outta here." Walking over to Clay she already had her keys pulled out. "Hey dad I'm going to get going." Clay turned. "What already?" "Well I have someone else to think of. Tig is being a little over protective." Clay placed a gentle arm around his daughter. "Do you blame him? You tell your mother about, you know." Clay walked her to her car. "No but I will. I guess I don't want to be in delivery and be like this is what happened." Clay nodded. "Love you dad."

Maitreya pulled her shoes off as she walked throughout the house. Collapsing on the bed she rubbed her belly soothingly. It didn't take long for the darkness to consume.


	7. Chapter 7

**I know I'm sorry it took so long for me to update and that it is a small chapter but trust me a long chapter is coming soon, I will try to update possibly this weekend or earlier. Let me know what you guys think. Thanks again for the reviews.**

**I don't own any characters associated with this story except my OC.  
><strong>

Maitreya's eyes opened to sun pouring in through the slits of the shade. Rubbing her eyes she looked to her side and noticed Tig gone, he must've passed out at the club house. Biting her lip she tossed the sheets off and grabbed her phone and proceeded into the kitchen. Scrolling through her missed calls and texts, she had a couple missed calls from Gemma and a bunch of drunken texts from various members of the club. Rolling her eyes she walked over to the kettle that was settled on the stove, filled it with water and placed it on the hot burner. Grabbing a cup from the strainer she set it next to the sink. Just as she was going to pour the hot water into the cup her phone started to vibrate. Smiling she answered. "Hey drunkie, tell your friends to delete my number." Tig chuckled. "I'm sorry about that. I uh, I'm not going to be home as early as I expected your dad and I have a meeting with Alvarez." Biting her lip a bit, she took a short time to process what Tig told her. "Just don't do anything stupid." "I won't, besides its just for the a prepay for the guns." Grabbing the tea box she placed a tea bag in her cup. "Alright, just call me when the deal is done, I have some running around to do, you'll probably be home before me." "Alright, I'll call you, but don't stay out too late, I didn't get much excitement last night, you need to repay me for that." Maitreya chuckled as she took a sip. "Hmmn, I see you kept it in your pants last night? I'm surprised. Don't worry I was actually going to ravage you tonight. But, Sadie will be here any minute and she'll keel over if she hears me phone fucking you." Tig chuckled again. "Alright I love you, be safe." "Yeah you too, bye."

Sadie tossed a plush doll at Maitreya. "I still can't believe you got back together with him. I mean you were so gung ho to get him outta your life and now you're not divorced and you knocked up with his kid, it is his right?" Tossing the toy back at her she just shook her head. "Yes, yes it's his, trust me." "I guess I'll have to take your word for it. Do you know what you're having yet?" "No, no, I think I want it to be like a surprise kinda thing." Sadie playfully shoved her. "What no, I need to know what to buy, you know your kid will be spoiled . . . by me." Sadie chuckled. "Yeah, yeah I already knew that." "So tell me, Jax still with his one true love?" Maitreya rolled her eyes. "Oh yeah, she somehow needs my stamp of approval for shit, also she wants me to be friends with her, all she does is comes over and wants to talk. Honey I didn't like you when you first got together with Jax and I still don't like her. I just think she is the most fakest person out there." Sadie nodded. "Defiantly, I can't believe Jax can't see through the bullshit she pours out." Maitreya smiled. "Right, right I just want to shove him sometimes and be like wake the fuck up." Sadie started laughing as Maitreya's phone started ringing. "Speaking of the bitch. Ignore. How the fuck did she get my number, if Jax gave it to him I'm going to break his arm . . . again." Sadie handed an ice coffee to Maitreya. "I forgot he broke his arm when he was in his teen's right?" Maitreya nodded. Setting her phone on the table she pulled her hair into a messy ponytail. "Well, just some advice, to my best friend. Don't let the doctor bitch, deliver you baby." Maitreya smiled and shook her head. "Trust me that was already an agreement. Tig's calling wanna say hi?" "Oh yeah I'll probably tell him off for what he did to you." Smiling Maitreya answered.

"Babe, tell me everything went fine, and you calling to tell me you're on your way home?" "Wish I could, but something's happened." Biting the inside of her cheek she closed her eyes. "How bad?" "Nothing with the deal, Clay just found something out. Its Gemma." "Gemma, what happened she okay?" "I guess she was in an accident after she left Jax's last night, she's at St. Thomas." Picking her purse up she placed it on the table and clutched her keys. "No I'm on my way I'll meet you there." "You sure I can pick you up, I have to go to the clubhouse to let Piney get Gemma's car with the tow truck." "Yeah, yeah I think that will be better, I'm at the café down from the clubhouse." "Allman's Café?" "Yeah." "I'll be there." Sadie grabbed her hand. "Everything okay?" Shaking her head she clutched her jaw. "Gemma was in a car accident."

Sitting the waiting room next to Tig Bobby got wheeled by them. "How is he?" Tig asked. "Just a little hung over, how's Gemma?" Bobby asked. Clay approached the group. "A lot better than you." Bobby smiled. Clay sat and looked at his daughter. "Look she might be here a while, how about you go, and I'll call you, besides Tig has some stuff to do." Maitreya turned and looked at Tig. "Do I wanna know?" Tig shook his head. "I'll drop you off." Clay nodded and watched them both leave.

"So, I should just make dinner for myself?" Tig nodded. "I'll try to be home before the sun comes up." "Okay, be safe." Closing the door to the house behind her she slid down the door slowly and placed a hand over her belly. Her eyes averted to someone in her kitchen. Getting up slowly she grabbed the 9mm gun that was stashed under the coffee table and slowly proceeded to the kitchen. Turning sharply the person collided with her. Falling to the ground she wrapped and arm around her stomach and the other hand on the gun looking up her eyes turned to stone and her jaw was clenched. "You have got to be fucking kidding me." The woman in front of her arched an eyebrow and stirred down at her. "Mom, what the hell are you doing here?"


	8. Chapter 8

**Here is chapter eight a longer chapter than the last one it gives more of a background to Maitreya's character. Thank you for the reviews they are much appreciated. Let me know what you guys think.**

**I don't own any characters associated with this story except my OC.  
><strong>

"What the fuck are you doing here?" Maitreya asked as she pushed herself off the floor. "Wow, haven't seen you in months and that's how you say hello to your dear old mom. Well I see you have been keeping busy were you ever going to tell me about that." Maitreya scoffed as she brushed past her mom. "What do you want money, I mean that has always come down to it, oh and wanting to fuck my husband, yeah, yeah I mean that's been up there a lot." Mariette placed her hands on her hips. "Well as far as your husband goes, I needed to know if he was right for you, I mean can't have a guy go all soft if you know what I'm saying, but judging from what I see of you today, I doubt you have to worry about him going soft." Maitreya let a sly smiled slip. "You need to go, you are the absolute last thing daddy or Tig wants to see." Walking over Mariette sat in the chair and folded her hands over her stomach and stared at her daughter. "Better put the kettle on, because I'm not going anywhere."

After about an hour of waiting in the kitchen the silence was finally broken. "So does Tig still bring his work home with him?" Maitreya's eyes traveled slowly up at her mother as she cocked her head to the side. "From that expression I say yes he does. Maybe if he got more dinner, he wouldn't go looking for side dishes, you know what I'm saying don't you sweetheart?" "I really don't have to sit around and listen to this bullshit that you're fucking spitting out." Getting up fast she was able to grab her keys until Mariette grabbed her wrist. "Hey, hey I'm sorry, alright? If he makes you happy then I approve. How is you dad and that wife of his doing." Looking at her mother expressionless she walked back over to her chair. "Why the hell do you care, I mean growing up you always told me how awful he was or how awful she was, but then again you're the same way, that's the reason dad took me from you and I wounded up here." Mariette shook her head slowly. "Yeah you're right, I was a mess, and I was a mess when he met me. So it shouldn't have been such a damn surprise. But when you came to me a couple months back you're so broken hearted over Tig and how he wasn't faithful and how you wanted out of your marriage, I'm guessing from the results of you, you didn't take my advice." "Oh no, no I did I even drew up the papers, I just, I just couldn't go thought with it. Me and him, we've been through so much it made it almost impossible to pull the trigger." Mariette got up and grabbed a beer from the fridge, as Maitreya just stared at her. "What, its 5 o'clock somewhere. Just so you know, if you think that this baby will save your marriage, your wrong, I tried that with Clay and he found someone else. I just don't want to have to tell you I told you so." Mariette said as she took a swig from the bottle. "No asked you." Taking a seat across from her daughter she just stared at her. "So am I going to have to buy blue or pink?"

"You know the 7 at night, where is he, getting those side dishes I presume?" Maitreya bit her lip and tried like hell not to go off on her. "I can't believe you still here, you know most people get the hint and leave after the first hour but you, you still here, like a pesky fucking mosquito that doesn't go away." Just as Mariette was going to say something engine noises filled the room. "Stay in the kitchen." Maitreya walked out just as Tig walked in. "Hey, sorry I'm a little late you're never going believe what happened today." Smiling she embraced him with a hug. "I'm sorry." Tig looked at her with curiosity as Mariette entered the threshold of the room. "You know Tigger you could've asked my blessing before impregnating my daughter." Maitreya dragged Tig to the farthest room of the house as he slammed the door and turned to her. "I'm going to kill her, what the hell is she doing here, how fucking long has she been here?" Placing her hands on his chest she tried to calm him down. "Easy, one question at a time, one I don't know how long because I almost shot her as I came in the door." Tig chuckled. "I would have loved to see that." Maitreya placed a hand on her belly. "Two she won't tell me why she's here, just that she has a fascination with you, every two seconds it's how you're not good enough and something about side dishes, I don't know I had to contain myself from killing her." Tig cupped her face and kissed the top of her head. "Hey, I'm glad you didn't kill her, orange wouldn't look good on you second, only one of us should have a criminal record for the baby's sake and all." Giving him a quick peck on the lips she snuggled up tight next to him. "She wants to have dinner with us, you think you can contain yourself for at least a couple of hours." Tig nodded. "I'll be on my best behavior. You know I could always give her some vitamins and drop her off at the bus station." Maitreya smiled as she bit her lip slightly. "No, no coffee that is coated with tranquilizers okay, we'll get through this night and I'll reward you right after she leaves." Tig smiled as he kissed her passionately. "Sounds like a plan."

Mariette watched anxiously as Maitreya prepared dinner. "You know you could help instead of watching my every move mom." Mariette smiled as she started cutting up tomatoes for the salad. "I never really got the whole cooking thing I was more of take-out kinda person." Placing the freshly cut up lettuce in the bowl next her, Maitreya grabbed the cucumber and started to cut that up next. "Yeah I remember. Instead of having a nice dinner with your kid, you had with Neil, Tim, Kenny or any other guy you were able to give head for a couple hundred bucks then bring 'em back home." Mariette tossed in the tomatoes. "I need attention in certain areas, besides you were able to amuse yourself, that Joe kid, you guys would go off for hours I always thought you two would get married but . . ." "But what, before dad came to his senses and broke the door down and took me to Charming, California. Trust me it wasn't easy settling into a new place. But it must've come so easy for you, since every time I woke up you were never home." Mariette slammed the butcher knife on the cutting board. "Trust me sweetheart, kids were never in my playbook. I think your chicken is burning." Reacting fast she grabbed pan and slammed it on the stove causing Tig to appear as Mariette brushed past him. Walking over he started rubbing her back. "You okay, I can ask her to leave I don't want this stress to affect you or the baby." Leaning on the stove she shook her head lightly. "No I just wanna get through this. I'm sorry I burnt the chicken." Tig smiled as he gave her a kiss. "It's alright. I'll cut it up you finish with the salad. Just another hour or so and we'll probably never have to see her cause I'll dig a small grave and bury her in the woods somewhere." Causing her to chuckle she gave him hug. "That's not funny but thank you. Better get this to her before it dries up, wouldn't want her bitch about that."

"So babe how was work?" Tig took a sip of his beer before he answered. "Same shit, Clay and Gemma had a freak out. It got a little outta hand." "What happened? Maitreya asked taking a bite of chicken. "After what happened in the car accident she's been jumpy, so after getting the repo orders I came back and Clay was going after her, she was going to Caracara. . ." Mariette interrupted him. "I'm sorry but what the hell is Caracara?" "Porn set." Tig said without skipping a beat. This also caused Maitreya to close her eyes. "Anyway I arrived after following Clay and after having a marital fight with Gemma he then went on to throw a cinder block threw Gemma's car window. The doctor ran in to get Jax. By the time Jax came Clay was pounding his fists on her car, they got into another fight, to the point where he grabbed her and she freaked out." "I don't understand what is going on with her. Maybe I should give in and go shopping with her maybe I can get her to open up about what happened." Mariette took a sip of wine. "So Tig you work at a porn studio?" Tig chuckled. "No Mariette I don't, it's complicated." Mariette drank the rest of her wine and poured more into the goblet. "Well enough of the work thing, we need to get down to serious business, so with the baby coming soon I want to buy you guys something. Any plans where he or she will sleep." "Well Mariette we have a couple of rooms to choose from also you don't have to buy anything I'm pretty sure Maitreya and I can cover the baby's expenses." Mariette took a sip from her wine goblet. "Well I'm just trying to be a good grandmother I mean isn't this what grandmother's do, I'm sure Gemma's already bought half of Petit Trésor." Mariette said as she downed the rest of her wine and poured more into the empty goblet. "Petit Trésor?" Tig asked. "It's a baby store Gemma took me too, how did you know about Petit Trésor?" "I've been seeing someone and he told me about it, maybe if you asked me . . ." "I have been asking you why you have been here but won't tell me." Tig intervened. "Okay, relax everyone. Now Mariette, why are you here?" Taking another sip of her goblet she let it rest on the table. "Well I have been seeing a guy and he invited me out here. He's a great guy. He says he knows about you Tig personally." Tig eyed Mariette vigorously. "Who have you been seeing?" Mariette smiled as she sipped the rest of her wine. "Hale. Deputy chief David Hale." Maitreya closed her eyes as she knew Tig had just grown uneasy. "Mariette that is uh, that's . . . Where did you meet him?" Tig asked. "A mutual friend. So what's for dessert?"

"She needs to get outta town before it gets around that your mother is dating the one person that could send me, your brother, your father and the rest of the damn club to jail." Tig said in harsh whisper. "You don't think I know that, you don't think I have your best interests at heart. I would do anything for you." Tig kissed the top of her head. "I know I'm sorry just with Hale literally thrown into the family mix, probably not the best time for her to be here." Mariette walked in with her empty glass. "So where can I crash for the night?" Tig clenched his jaw as he continued to load the dishwasher, rubbing his back to try and calm him Maitreya walked over to her mother with a smile. "You're staying the night?" Holding her glass up she chuckled. "Well sweetheart I have had literally too much to drink and I hope you don't mind." "Not at all Mariette." Tig said not facing her. "Tig and I will finish up here if you want to relax in the living room." Mariette smiled as she exited the kitchen. Walking over she leaned on counter. "What room doesn't have a fire arm hidden in?" Tig tossed the hand towel on the cooled off stove. "The room upstairs right next to ours, I was still hoping to have some fun but I guess that's not going to happen." "Well it's not like I wanted her to stay, is it possible you could move the guns from the room next to the washer and dryer?" Tig rubbed the back of his neck. "The AKs are in there I could rip up the loose floor board hide them in there. Alright just show her the room next to ours say it's going to be the babies room tell here where you want to put the crib, changing table alright. It'll take me 10 minutes tops to move the guns." Maitreya kissed him quickly as she walked quickly into the living room. Walking into the empty room Mariette stumbled around. "Kinda big don't you think, I mean you are just having one baby right?" Maitreya rolled her eyes as she leaned against the wall. "I'm so glad I've missed these drunken talks. Yes mother I'm only having one baby." Mariette stumbled again and caught herself. "Well I don't want the kid to be spoiled I mean look at this space?" "Alright mom it will get filled once the crib and everything gets picked out. Once we find out what we are having Tig will paint it and will look really nice." Tig appeared and gave a nod indicating the guns were moved. "Mariette let's get you down stairs the room is all set up I'm tired I'm sure she's tired and you, you could sleep off that Mouton Cadet." Mariette giggled as Tig helped her down to the bedroom.

"Drunkie asleep?" Tig nodded as he walked over and hugged her. "You alright, when was the last time you saw her like that?" Maitreya pinned her hair up and quick pony tail. "Long time, good example why I don't want the baby around someone like that, so ready to have some fun?" Tig smiled as he kissed her passionately. "You sure, we don't have to if you're not up to it." Maitreya smiled as she brought Tig light down on top of her. "Oh no I'm very much up to it." Closing her eyes she started to engulf him in rough kisses as she searched for his belt buckle. Once unclasped the night was filled heavy breathing and loud moaning. Morning light filled the bedroom as Maitreya looked over and noticed Tig still fast asleep. "Alex, Alex, hey you have blood run for the Children's Hospital." Tig looked over and smiled up at his wife. "I love you, last night was, well it was worth the wait." Maitreya chuckled. "I should call Gemma, see if she wants to get together." Tig got up and started to get dressed. "Yeah, it'll keep you outta the house and away from . . ." Maitreya closed her eyes. "I forgot she was here." Walking down Mariette had helped herself to some breakfast. "Morning, you look exceptionally well slept you Tig sleep together?" "MOM, really?" Maitreya walked over and poured herself a cup of coffee. "I thought coffee was bad for the baby?" Maitreya cocked her head and looked at her mom. "I'm fine, the baby is fine and Tig's fine we are all fine." Tig walked in and noticed Mariette. "Hey I'm afraid I have to go but it was good to see you." Mariette hugged Tig back. "You too Tigger you keep my daughter safe and sound and will always protect this little one?" Tig chuckled. "Always do, alright Treya I have to go, I'll tell Gemma you'll give her a call." Maitreya nodded as she gave him a quick kiss. "Be safe." "Always." Tig yelled as he left the house. After a couple of long hours of silence Mariette grabbed her keys. "Well next time I'll call before just stopping by." Maitreya smiled as she gave her mom a slight hug. "Bye mom, I'll tell dad you stopped by." Mariette scoffed as she got in her car. "Yeah I bet, he'll love to hear that I stopped by. Let me know what you're having, okay." Maitreya nodded as she watched her pull out of the drive way and down the road.

Walking back into the house she phone started to ring. "Gemma, hey." "Hey heard the coke whore was back in town how did that go?" Maitreya smirked as she relaxed in the overstuffed couch in the living room. "I'm just glad she's gone, I honestly thought that Tig was going to literally kill her last night." "I'm surprised he never liked Mariette, hell I never liked that crazy whore." Maitreya gave a small chuckled. "Yeah, but did you still wanna get together maybe go shopping for the baby?" Maitreya sat and waited in silence. "Gemma are you still there?" Another pause. "Yeah, baby I can't do it today, something has been brought to my attention and I can't I'm sorry." Maitreya clenched her jaw okay, well just call me later I'll be around . . ." Before Maitreya could finish Gemma had ended the call. After tossing her phone on the coffee table it started to vibrate again. Picking it up she saw the name BOBBY flash. "Bobby, everything alright?" "No, something happened." Maitreya sat slowly down. "What?" "Tig dumped his bike."


	9. Chapter 9

**Here is chapter nine, I'm currently working on ten hoping to have it uploaded either late tomorrow or early Sunday. Thank you for all the reviews trust me they are much appreciated. I'm sorry for the long wait on this chapter. Let me know what you guys think.**

**I don't own any characters associated with this story except my OC's.  
><strong>

"What the fuck are you talking about?" Maitreya said in a panic as she sat down in the nearest chair she could find. "Bobby what the hell happened?" Bobby sighed over the phone as Maitreya got irritated. "BOBBY!" "You need to come to the hospital." Maitreya's heart fell as anger built as well. "Where?"

Maitreya arrived via taxi at the hospital only to run into Bobby first. Bobby looked up and held up his hands in defeat. "Whoa, wait." Maitreya pushed him as Half Sac ran and grabbed her shoulders restraining her. "What the fuck did u do?" "It was an accident. He's fine." Maitreya shook her head as she ran her fingers through her hair. "Where is he?" Half Sac led Maitreya to Tig who was lying in the hall with Bobby not too far behind. "What the hell you called her?" "Of course the dumb ass called me. Are you okay?" Tig gave her a reassuring smiled. "Yeah just Bobby had me fuck up my leg. Just waiting to get transferred." "Okay." Maitreya said as she bent slowly and gave him a quick peck on the lips. "So how did this happen?" Bobby chuckled as he bit his lip. "It was my fault." Maitreya pivoted on her heel and looked at Bobby. "What did you do?" Bobby led her to a set of three seats as he sat her down to tell her what had happened. "What happened is that we were on the highway and well I was in front of Tig and I didn't have my usual bike I had a fat boy and what happened was that my engine backfired and as I tried to fix it I crossed in front of Tig and because of the smoke he lost his balance and fell." Maitreya gave him a small smile. "Okay, well as long as he's okay that's all that matters. Besides I'm sure he'll destroy that piece of shit bike of yours when he gets a chance." "Yeah, he already told me that." Bobby said as they were interrupted by a buzzing phone. "Is that you?" She asked as he searched his pockets. "No, not me. Must be you." Maitreya pulled her phone out and noticed the number flashing. "Its my doctor, I need to take this." Maitreya walked over to Tig and bent to his level. "Babe, I gotta take this but I'll be back." Tig nodded as he watched her leave down the hall. "Happy can you go with her, make sure she's okay?" Happy nodded as he walked quickly to catch up with her.

"Hey Dr. Lincoln, I'm sorry for missing my appointment today but my husband was in an accident and I didn't have a chance to call and cancel today. Is it possible I can reschedule to another time this week?" Maitreya asked as she noticed Happy walking towards her. Cocking her head to the side all she could do was smile. "Mrs. Trager let me patch you to my nurse and she'll set you up with an appointment with me." "Okay sounds good Dr. thank you for understanding, trust me I didn't expect this to happen today." Dr. Lincoln chuckled. "I've heard of stranger things. I'll patch you through." Maitreya hung on the line on hold. "Sorry to keep you waiting are you free Friday in the late afternoon say around 3:30?" "Yes that would be perfect. Thank you see you Friday." Placing her phone back in her pocket her just looked at Happy. "He sent you to check on me?" Happy shrugged. "Just being protective, you know how he can be more than anyone." Maitreya smiled and bit her lip. "Yeah, yeah he can be. It's crazy I never thought my life would be like this, being the pregnant old lady of a motorcycle outlaw. I thought I would be with some portly bastard that treated me like shit. And end up just like my mom being a coke whore who only sees her child to fuck her husband or to fucking get money." Happy raised his eyebrows. "Your mom wants to fuck Tig?" Maitreya turned to face Happy. "Shocking right?" The two of them shared a chuckle when they heard shouting and engines revving. Happy ran down the hall as Maitreya tried to keep up and bumped into Bobby. "Where's Tig?" Bobby was out of breath trying to explain. "Bobby where is he?" "He got kidnapped. We were outside waiting for transport to the hospital and Half ran inside to get his medical card because the damn nurse didn't give it to us. And he started to yell at me about the fat boy and a van pulled up. Four guys jumped out, took him. I tried to go after him and I couldn't because of my engine. Half is following the van. Maitreya I'm so sorry I promise I will get him back." Maitreya's eyes started filling with tears as she ran her hands through her hair in stress. "This is way too much right now." Happy led her to the stairs and sat her down as she placed a protective arm over her belly with tears falling. Happy walked over to Bobby. "We gotta call Clay. And probably best we get someone to driver her back to Charming." Bobby looked over and nodded. "I'll call him."

As soon as Piney pulled up with the rest of the guys in toe Clay was the first one off his bike and pulled Bobby off to the side. "You called her?" "Yes I thought she should know." Clay walked over to his daughter who had one hand on her head supported by her knee. "You alright?" Maitreya looked up. Her make-up was smudge from the tears that were still emerging. "Yeah, I'm fine." Clay nodded and walked back over to the guys. "She okay?" Jax asked. "No, Piney drive her back and have Gemma meet you at the garage and have get checked out a St. Thomas just in case. Juice, you go with her." Juice nodded as Piney walked over and helped her get in the truck. Clay walked over as Maitreya looked over at him. "Sweetie, we are going to get him back. You go and get you and the baby checked out. Trust me you've been through a lot today and its better to be safe than sorry. Alright?" Maitreya nodded as she pulled away from the guys and headed back to Charming.

Gemma waited impatiently by her car waiting for the truck to pull up. Looking up she finally saw the truck pull into the parking lot. Walking over she opened Maitreya's door and cocked her head to the side. "Come on sweetheart." Gemma helped Maitreya out of the truck. "Okay boys I'll take it from here, you two go back to Clay, I'll take care of her." Piney and Juice agreed and left as Gemma turned to Maitreya. "Let's get you checked out okay?"

"This isn't a big deal; I don't even know why I'm here, Gemma." Gemma sat in the chair across from here. "It's because of that little one in there. You went through a lot of stress and that can cause problems with the baby. So we are here to make sure you don't go into preterm labor or worse, now relax." Taking a deep breath in she rubbed the stress from her eyes when the door opened. Tara walked in chart in hand; tension filled the room quicker than air. "You have got to be fucking kidding me." Gemma shook her head. "Be nice." "If this is going to be a problem I can get another doctor." Tara said as she placed the chart on the counter next to her. "No doc its fine, she's just a little stressed out today, Tig dumped his bike and she's just worried." Tara nodded as she gripped her chart and read it. "Says you canceled an appointment today . . ." "Yeah I got a call that Tig dumped his bike and I raced outta the house without even thinking." Tara chuckled as she walked next to Maitreya and sat in the chair next to her. "Happens to the best of us, trust me." After a thorough examination Tara went back to her chart and jotted down her findings. "Well we just have to wait for blood work to come back, but everything looks fine. The baby looks really healthy. You seem to be doing a good job." Maitreya sighed and rubbed her belly. "Good, that's great news. Thanks Tara." Tara nodded. "No problem if you need anything just give me a call. Um do you wanna know the sex of the baby?" Gemma was the first to jump up. "Yes I do." Maitreya smiled as she pulled a strand of hair behind her ear. "No, I think I wanna wait." "Fuck that I need to know what to buy. Trust me trying to find a mutual color is hard. So just tell us doc blue or pink?" Tara tapped her chart as she looked at both Maitreya and Gemma. "It's really up to Maitreya I don't want to step on her toes if she doesn't want to know then I can respect her wishes and we can wait I mean the baby will be here in 3 months." Maitreya turned to Gemma. "You really can't wait 3 months?" Gemma turned to Maitreya. "No I can't so let's have it doc blue or pink?"

"I'm so excited, I can't wait to start shopping tomorrow, your dad is gunna have to take my credit cards away from me." Gemma said as she and Maitreya walked into her house. "Gemma thanks for today I know you've been kinda distant since the car accident but thanks for being there for me today." Gemma pulled her into a hug. "Sweetie I wish I could . . . anytime. So you going to tell Tig or hide it from him." Maitreya rubbed the back of her neck as she walked into the kitchen and filled the tea kettle with water. "Well he'll find out eventually I mean he found out about this quickly so I'll probably tell him when he feels better. I don't even know where he is." Gemma walked over and took the kettle out of her hand. "Here let me do this. You go take a bath I'll call the guys see if I can find out where he is." Maitreya smiled as she picked up her purse. "Thanks Gemma." She said as she moved past her and ascended the stairs.

With her wet hair pulled into a messy bun Gemma handed her a cup. "Thanks." Gemma pulled a chair out and had her sit. "Tig's at St. Thomas he'll be there for the next hour or so and one of the guys will bring him home." "Good, that's good." Gemma arched here eyebrows as she took a sip of her tea. "Don't sound enthused, don't want you man to come home?" "No, no that's not it, trust me after today I just wanna wrap my arms around and not let go. He scared the living shit outta me today." Gemma chuckled. "Yeah been there. It's not fun and trust me I wanted to kill Clay many times when he did that to me. But it's always hard to stay mad at him. You'll be the same." Maitreya laughed as she sipped her tea. "Yeah but I did run away when he was fucking everything in sight." "True. Very true. But for some reason I don't see you running away from him this time." Maitreya looked over and smiled. "Yeah, yeah your probably right." Gemma and Maitreya shared a laugh when Maitreya's phone started to vibrate. "Speaking of Tig, hey babe, okay I'll see you soon. Alright bye." Tossing her phone on the table she sipped more of her tea. "Bobby is going to drop him off. He sounded drugged so I think they gave him the good shit." Gemma grabbed her purse. "Great, so I guess you'll have to wait to tell him. Well let me know if you need anything. I'll call you later this week we'll get together and do some shopping." Chuckling she moved a piece of hair from her face. "Yeah, yeah, if my dad lets you keep your cards right?" Gemma pulled her in for a hug. "Alright baby, get some rest." "I will bye."

Maitreya was sprawled out on the couch with a book in hand when the front door opened. "Bobby, I'm surprised my dad let you bring my husband home." Bobby held onto Tig. "Yeah me too. Where can I . . . ." Maitreya got off the couch and pointed down to it. "Here's fine, I won't have you lug him up the stairs with you luck you would drop him and then I would be calling another ambulance." Bobby shook his head as he lied Tig on the couch. "You are really not going to let this go are you?" Maitreya shook her head lightly. "No, no I'm not. Goodnight Bobby." Bobby nodded slowly as he made his way out the door. Once shutting the door she walked over and placed a blanket over Tig. "Sweet dreams." She whispered quietly.


	10. Chapter 10

**Here is chapter ten for this chapter I jumped couple episodes to get the story rolling, sorry it is a little late, but I just started classes this week and had to prepare for them. Promise to update this weekend. Let me know what you guys think of the chapter, the review's I've received are much appreciated.**

**I don't own any characters associated with this story except my OC's. **

"Tig I'm gunna fucking kill you." Maitreya muttered into the phone as she stared at her husband across from her who was sitting behind glass. "Baby I'm sorry." "Tig you say that to me again I swear they'll have to put me behind bars as well." Tig sighed as he sunk in his chair. "If you think this was my fault it wasn't blame your dad and brother." Maitreya gripped the bridge of her nose as she nearly placed the phone back on the hook. "Alex I . . . I can't deal with this now, I have to go. I'll see you tomorrow." Maitreya placed the phone on the hook as Tig punched the glass cause her to turn and shake her head as she left. Walking through the parking lot Gemma stood leaning against her car smoking a cigarette. "What did I saw about making him angry in prison?" Ignoring the question she unlocked her car and just sat in the driver's seat with her hands gripping on the wheel and her head resting on her hands. "I can't do this Gemma, I've already done this and I can't do it, not with a child on the way." Gemma tossed her cigarette and leaned on the door. "Listen sweetheart, I've been there with Jax, Clay, and JT and it sucks, but you come from strong blood and have much more growing inside you. So instead of sitting here and sulking we are going to get that crib you ordered and when he gets out, make him put it together. Remember you and him are one, you win together and you fail together, don't give up too easily." Lifting her head she nodded. "Thanks Gemma." Gemma placed her sunglasses on and walked around the car and got into the passenger seat. "Now, all we have to do now is just pick someone up." Maitreya closed her eyes. "Please don't tell me you . . ." "Yes, I invited Tara so be nice."

Maitreya removed her sunglass as she entered the store walking over to the counter she leaned against it waiting for a sales rep. to approach the front of the store. Looking over Gemma and Tara were looking around. "So, what did she end up ordering?" Gemma placed a stuffed animal back on the shelf and turned to the clothes. "A mahogany slays crib, 5 piece crib set, a lamp and some wall decals. Luckily Tig was able to paint the room the right colors before he went away." Tara sighed loudly. "She ordered pricy nursery stuff while her husband is in prison." Gemma turned and placed her hand on her hip. "For one I ordered it, present from her dad and me. Second I'm trying to get her mind off the fact that Tig is in prison with the rest of the guys with no protection. Now we are going to go and help put the nursery together and we'll leave the crib have him put it together. She liked that idea." Tara nodded as both women noticed a clerk handing boxes on top of boxes and Maitreya signing forms. "You have a car to fit all this." Maitreya smiled as she placed the clipboard on the counter. "Yeah a personal friend of mine leant me one. It's the black avalanche truck in the front." Fold the receipt and placing it in her back pocket she picked up one of the boxes as Gemma and Tara got the rest. The clerk closed the hood to the bed of the truck and told the good luck and congratulations. Gemma and Tara placed some of the boxes in the back seat and some in the bed of the truck. "So how did you get the truck?" Gemma asked with her hand on her hip. Placing her glasses on Maitreya pulled her hair from the collar of her shirt and let it fall at her shoulders. "I told you a friend, it's not a big deal, now can we please get back to the house." "Just as long it's a friend and not a friend. If you know what I'm saying."

Gemma looked around the room in amazement. "I love the color scheme; I'm guessing you made sure you were here when he painted?" Maitreya shook her head. "No, Jax was here he helped out." Tara placed the final box on top of the others and announced that Opie and Half Sac are bringing up the crib in pieces. "Thanks guys." Maitreya announced. Placing the pieces down both men were outta breath. "You sure you don't want us to put this together?" Maitreya smiled. "Um no I think I'm going to have him do it, not too happy with him right now so. . ." "Were you able to offer Rosen anything to get him out?" Opie asked. Maitreya shook her head. "Not enough." Opie pulled her in for a hug. "If you want the crib put together just give me a call." Maitreya smiled. "Okay, thanks Opie, Half thanks for bringing up the crib." "Anytime." Half retorted as both men walked down the stairs. Gemma walked back in the room after the guys left she noticed Maitreya opening up boxes and placing the items on the floor. "What else does the room need. "Besides the lamp stands, changing table, and the rest of the stuff that was ordered that hadn't come in yet. Just light bulbs that I can get at the store." Gemma nodded. "Want me to pick them up?" Maitreya smiled as she tossed the empty box in the corner. "No, no that's fine, either we have some in the basement or it's something I can pick up as a last minute thing." "Alright, I have to run back to the shop make sure that shop isn't going into the ground now that the guys aren't there. If I leave Tara here will you two be able to coexist?" Maitreya picked up the animal mobile. "Gemma I'll be placing the decals on the wall and putting stuff together." Gemma walked over and hugged her. "Alright baby, just call me if you need any help." "I think I got it covered."

"So I do you think you're ready for all of this?" Tara asked about after an hour of silence. Maitreya sighed as she placed some stuffed animals in a basket near the window. "It hasn't really sunk in yet, I think once the baby comes then it'll be real I guess. I don't know." "You think Jax and I will be like you and Tig." Maitreya was confused by the question. "Are you trying to telling me that you're knocked up?" Maitreya asked as she folded a blanket and placed it on the shelf. "No, no God no right now I think that would be the biggest mistake to make. Jax doesn't really want any more kids right now. And I don't want to have the whole "I trapped him" thing in town." Maitreya smirked as she leaned against the nearest wall. "Why is that what people are saying about me around town?" Tara tried to hide her shame as she set the lamp she had just put together down. "Some people, Jax told me some of the girls at Caracara think you got knocked up to trap Tig because you weren't getting anything out of the divorce." Maitreya chuckled as she walked to the other side of the room and pulled out the sheets and blankets to wash. "Trust me I know Tig some days would love to go to Caracara and have his way with them, I'm not blind. Trust me I see it in his eyes and it wouldn't surprise me if I found him with another girl. Just to let you know, Jax will never let you fully in. Tig barely lets me in and I've known him ever since I was 19. No to sound like a bitch Tara but this is a world you'll never know. This life, I some days wish I could wake next to a guy who didn't have gunshot scars and knife scars on his body. Who didn't have a criminal record. But then I realize that that will never be my life and that I would do anything for Tig and this baby and that I know the club is also my family and would do anything for me. And Tara you aren't there yet, you still don't trust the club and quite frankly you don't trust Jax. So what I'm asking is what the hell are you doing here?"

Before Tara could answer Maitreya's phone started vibrating. "Hello? Rosen hey, what, no that's great. Nope I'm getting my keys and I'll meet Gemma at the clubhouse. Okay thanks. Bye." "What's going on?" Maitreya grabbed her keys. "The guys are getting out." The car ride to the clubhouse was unnervingly uncomfortable. "You know if Dr. Lincoln isn't available when you go into labor, I'm the next dr. on call. I was just wondering if you were going to be okay with that." Maitreya gripped the wheel as she turned. "I guess we'll see what happens then won't we doc." Once Maitreya pulled into the clubhouse's drive way Gemma was already waiting. "Wondered when you two would get here." "I just can't wait to place my arms around him." Tara said as Gemma placed her arms around her. "I know baby me too. What about you?" Gemma asked Maitreya who stood with her arms folded. "Not the first time I've seen him walk out of the prison." Gemma shook her head. "Don't follow her example. Did you guys at least get the room placed together?" Tara smiled. "Yeah we got a lot done. I think Tig's going to love it." Maitreya bit her lip and watched the van pull into Teller/Morrow. The guys started to pile out of the van. Tara ran quickly towards Jax who ignored her and walked towards the house. Gemma looked up and noticed Clay slam the clubhouse door. Maitreya rubbed the back of her neck watching the scene go down and noticed Tig approaching her slowly. Tig approached her and wrapped his arms tightly around her. "Babe I'm sorry." Maitreya said muffled in his shirt. Tig cupped her face. "No, no I'm sorry." Maitreya smiled as she rested her head on his chest. "What happened to Jax and my dad, Tig?" Tig chuckled. "You don't wanna know."

"I'm glad you don't have any prison scars. Juice going to be okay?" Maitreya asked as she watched Tig putting together the crib. "Yeah from what we know once we got back to our holding cell. He took one for the club that's all that counts." Maitreya rolled her eyes. "Yeah not that he could've lost a kidney but hey he took one for club. You sure you want to put that together tonight, you just got out." Maitreya asked as she leaned against the door frame. "Yeah, after what happened today, I want to just get this done." "What happened Tig?" She asked softly. Tig placed the tools he was using to build the crib on the floor, stood up and faced her. "You dad and Jax got into it, in our holding cell. I tried to stop it but Bobby stopped me. Told me this had to happen. For fuck sake they have been at each other's throats for a long time now and now it just erupted." "So that's why they both angrily walked in different directions and closed the doors like children." Tig nodded. "How about you get ready for bed, I'm almost done here. Maybe you can slip me a long awaited conjugal visit." Maitreya's face broke out into a smiled as she wrapped her arms around his neck. "Okay, wanna frisk me first?" Maitreya said seductively in a whisper. Tig groaned. "I think I can trust you. Go." Maitreya kissed him passionately as she walked down the hallway towards the bathroom to throw water on her face. Pulling her hair up in a messy pony tail she sprayed some vanilla body spray on and turned to see Tig in the doorway. "That was fast. How does the crib look?" Tig smiled as he walked towards her and pinned her to the wall. "Sturdy." Tig said as he devoured her face. "Almost two days in prison and you're that hungry?" She said as she gripped his chin. "I told you I wanted a conjugal visit and trust me baby I want to visit you." Maitreya kissed him again as he brought her over to the bed and laid her down. Pinning her hands to the bed he started kissing her throat. "Thank you for putting the crib together." She said quietly which caused him to hover over her and slowly kissed her passionately. Tig lied on his side and rubbed his hand over her belly. "You think the baby will like the nursery?" She asked as she tucked herself under his chin. Tig smiled as soaked in her aroma. "He's going to love it." Maitreya smiled as she dug deeper into him. "We still haven't decided on a name you know, kinda customary to have one on mind when you're at the hospital." Tig chuckled. "I thought that was supposed to be you job. Besides I'm good with anything you choose." Maitreya smiled as she flipped and pinned him to the bed. "Just to let you know. After he's born, I promise to give a well-deserved conjugal vise." She said as she bit his lip and devoured him. "I'm going to make you live up to that promise." Maitreya chuckled as she kissed him once again before slipping into a peaceful sleep.


	11. Chapter 11

**I know I took so long to update this story but school/life caught up quickly and I had to put a hold on the chapter, but with break approaching quick I promise to update soon. Thank you for the reviews on the story so far they are all much appreciated. Let me know what you guys think of the chapter, it is not my best and put together fast but I just wanted to do a quick update on the story. **

**I don't own any of the characters associated with this story except my OC.**

"I just can't believe that Jax is going Nomad." Maitreya said as she tossed the dish towel in the sink. "Yeah this is all because Jax believes that Clay burned down Caracara. Look I have to go to the clubhouse for a little while, Gemma said that she'll be here for 10:30 or 11:00 to set up for the baby shower." Maitreya rolled her eyes. "I don't even want a shower and with everything happening, I really don't think it's a good idea." Tig pulled on his cut and walked over to his wife. "Babe, you cancel now Gemma will be super pissed, you know that." Shaking her head she allowed Tig to wrapper his arms around her. "Shouldn't you be leaving?" Tig kissed the top of her head. "I love you." Looking up at him she gave him a quick peck. "I love you too." Tig pulled away and grabbed his gear and left leaving Maitreya to prepare for one of Gemma's parties. Like clockwork Gemma arrived with boxes full. "You're joking right?" Gemma removed her sunglasses and set them on the coffee table. "Don't start okay, with the baby coming in a couple weeks, he deserves a proper party, you deserve to have a day to yourself." Maitreya shook her head. "I just really don't want a baby shower Gemma." Gemma folded her arms. "Okay I couldn't throw you a wedding party so this is what I'm going to throw for you." "With everything that's happened Gemma, Juice getting stabbed in prison, Chibs getting nearly blown up in in the Teller/Morrow parking lot I just don't think it's a good idea." Gemma walked over and sat her down in a chair. "After everything that has happened finding out that Luann was killed and like you said everything this club has gone through a lot and to celebrate a new life, this is exactly what the club and this family needs. So I'm going to go and set up, Tara is coming over in an hour, to help, you should invite some friends over." "Why you and Tara are here, isn't that all the friends I need." "Very cute smartass." Gemma said as she brought her box into the kitchen as Maitreya watched.

Maitreya was in the middle of hanging streamers when he phone started to ring. Gemma looked over and placed her hands on her hips. "That better be some of the boys calling saying they are coming over and giving us a hand." Maitreya chuckled as she looked at the number. "It's Tig." Maitreya placed the phone to her ear and braced what she was about to hear. "Hey, babe are you on your way home?" Maitreya asked as she walked over and sat in one of the chairs in the living room. "Yeah that's why I'm calling, I'm not going to be able to make it home for your shower babe, I have to do something for the club." Maitreya scoffed and she placed her head in her hand. "You fucking joking right? Please tell me this is a haha thing, and that you are waiting outside the front door with balloons or something." "No, I'm at the Wahewa Land with Ferdinand, your dad, Op, and Half-Sack." "What the fuck are you doing there?" Maitreya asked her anger rising with every word. "Club business, I might not even see you till tomorrow, I'm not even going to be at the table when we vote on whether Jax will go Nomad." Maitreya shook her head, she was so upset and angry that's all she could do. "I hate you so Goddamn much right now." "I know, I'm sorry. I'm going to make it up to you I promise." Maitreya scoffed again and let out a deep breath. "Okay, well I'll let you go so you can get back to your club business." "I'll give you a call when I'm on my way home." "Okay, be safe." "I'm always safe. Alright I love you." Maitreya let a small smile fall. "Yeah. I love you too." Gemma walked over as she set her phone on the table. "What's up?" Gemma asked. "Tig's not coming to the shower or Half-Sack for that matter." Gemma shook her head. "I'm going to kill Clay. Lemme guess . . ." "Club business." Maitreya finished Gemma's sentence as she went back to hanging streamers. "I told you this party was going to be a bad idea."

Tara eventually arrived to Gemma setting out finger food. "How is the invite of your friends coming?" Gemma called out asking. Brooklyn walked into the room as Tara set her bag down. "I told you Gemma I'm not inviting anyone this is a waste of fucking time." Brooklyn said as she collapsed in the chair. "I'm about to give up and go home, first you get married in Vegas to Tig without telling the club, then you take off for a couple of years and then come back and expect a divorce, get knocked up and now you and him are finally in a stable enough relationship and you want to throw in the towel because your husband isn't going to be at the party." Maitreya smirked as she got up. "Well if it was my vote the club wouldn't have even known." Gemma was about to say something else when Tara jumped in. "Okay, look all this stress and fighting isn't good for Brooklyn or the baby, so how about we just take five." After a long period of silence Gemma and Tara were in the kitchen talking about her having a mini war at work with her boss. "She just is on my case all the time with the club and . . ." Maitreya tossed the phone on the table as Gemma smiled. "So?" Maitreya gave a sly smile. "I was only able to get a couple of close friends to come over, nothing over dramatic that you would want." Maitreya said sarcastically. Gemma smiled as she picked up the phone. "I'm going to call the bakery and your dad, see if he's still going to come over. Tara is Jax going to make it?" Tara finished putting food on a plate and looked up surprised. "Oh I don't know it thought this was going to be a girl thing and then there was going to be a party like with Abel." Gemma smiled. "We could do that, I didn't even think of that. That okay with you grumpy?" Gemma asked as she walked into the other room. Tara walked over and sat at the table across from Maitreya.

"So how are you feeling?" Maitreya smirked and pulled her hair to the side. "Um, uncomfortable, angry, half wishing I didn't come back to this town and this life. But mainly just ready for him to be out and not being the center of attention." Tara gave a sympathetic smirk as Gemma walked in. "Oh did I miss the Kodak bonding moment? So the cake is ready, Tara and I were going to go into town and pick it up, we'll be back in a bit, I wasn't able to get ahold of you dad, but I'll keep trying." "Okay, I'm going to go and have a quick shower then."

Maitreya jumped out of the shower quick when she heard knocking on the front door. "One minute, I'm sorry I was in the shower, hi." Lyla stood in front Maitreya with food in hand. "Hi, I hope I'm at the right place, I'm Lyla Dvorak, um Opie told me there was a baby shower today." "Right of course come in, no one is really here, um here let me take that." Lyla followed Maitreya into the kitchen. "You want anything to drink I have water, soda, wine . . ." Lyla chuckled. "No I'm good, how have you been?" Lyla asked as Maitreya chuckled. "You know everyone asks me that question and every time I have a different answer. "Well I know when I was pregnant with my son Piper, towards the end of my pregnancy I was very uncomfortable and all I wanted to do was stay indoors and not have a baby shower." Maitreya chuckled. "Yeah, that is exactly how I feel right now. But my lovely step mother thinks that this is what is good for the family. When all I want is just to be left alone." Lyla let a small chuckle slide. "Yeah I've met her, she's quite the charmer so is the other woman who I met at the door." "Other woman?" Maitreya asked. "Yeah Op had me pick up the kids from Gemma's place and Piper was there I went to pick them up and take them out to get something to eat and they refused to release the kids over to me. All because I take my clothes off for a living they can't seem to let me into the perfect world that they have created." "Yeah I think I know the other woman you're talking about, trust me, she's not my biggest fan either. My brother's girlfriend, yeah she thinks she's better than everyone in this town, don't let her get to you." Lyla smiled. "Well it's nice to know that I'm not the only one in this town that doesn't like her." "No, you aren't the only one . . ." Maitreya was about to say something else when her phone started to vibrate next her. "My father, give me a minute." Maitreya got up and walked into the living room with her phone. "Hey dad, you know how fucking pissed off I am at you right now, the only day I wanted Tig with me and you having doing God knows what in the fucking desert." Maitreya said letting her anger fall through. "Gemma said you were angry. Look hun, its club business and something that had to be done. I'm just calling to let you know Gemma and Tara are on their way home." Maitreya shrugged. "So, fine, I don't see why you had to call me and let me know if they were coming home or not." "Just relax and calm down. We'll see you in a bit." Clay hung up as Maitreya rolled her eyes and walked back into the kitchen as Lyla helped opening paper cups and plates. "I saw these and thought you might need a hand. How was the phone call?" Placing her phone in her back pocket she shrugged. "Same as usual. Here, let me give you a hand."

After an hour Gemma walked in with a sheet cake in hand and placed it on the kitchen table. "Sorry we are a little late, the bakery was packed, and you finished setting up?" Gemma asked as she removed her sunglasses. "Yeah, Lyla came by and gave me a hand." Lyla walked and placed the remaining plates on the stove. "Lyla, hi." Gemma said, as Lyla gave Gemma a weak smile. "Clay, is coming in a little bit, had something to do at the clubhouse, he's going to bring Jax." "Clay's going to bring Jax, Jax is going Nomad, you really think that Jax is going to be in the same room as Clay, then you must believe in miracles." Gemma placed her hand on her hip. "Okay lose the attitude. Your father and brother are both going to be here." Maitreya was about to interject when someone rang the front door. Opening the door her eyes went wide and mouth fell open. "Mom what the hell are you doing here?" Mariette smiled and held a gift in front of her as they guy next to her planted a kiss on her cheek. "David told me that there was a shower today and I had to tell him that I just didn't know. Why wasn't I told that there was a baby shower today?" Maitreya rolled her eyes as she and David walked in. "Deputy Hale always a pleasure. This party thing wasn't exactly planed." "I can tell no one is here. Where's Tig?" Mariette said as she turned to face her daughter. Maitreya chuckled at the question. "Yes Treya, where is that husband of yours?" Hale asked as he placed his arm around Mariette. "That is a very good question. He's at work. I didn't want him missing a day of work for a silly party like this. I mean I frankly didn't even want one but Gemma here insisted." Gemma smiled at the conversation. "Well it is a special day, she deserves everything she gets." Gemma said placing an arm around her. "So how long are you staying this time mom, since you split right after I left to get Tig after he took a spill on his bike, you were gone." "I didn't want to be a burden on you, that and I wanted to have some quality time here with David." Maitreya smiled as she shook off the idea of her mother with Hale.

Gemma swung her purse over her shoulder and turned to Maitreya. "I am going to go down to Teller/Morrow and try to get a word in with Jax before this thing starts, Tara had to run to work but she said she would be here for the party. I assume you two are leaving soon?" Hale tightened his grip around Mariette. "Yes we will." Maitreya watched Gemma leave as Mariette butted in. "Well at least you can have the house to yourself." Lyla had her purse as well. "I just have to run and pick up Piper, but I'll be back." Maitreya nodded and watched Lyla leave as well. "Well shouldn't that be you exit cue stage right." Mariette scoffed. "You know I came here to be nice and try to work out whatever relationship we used to have and you don't seem to want that." "What the hell are you talking about, we never had a relationship. Half the time you were too drugged out to even know I was there." Maitreya said as she sat down at the table in the kitchen. Hale walked in to interrupt the conversation. "Mari maybe we should leave. Look Maitreya congrats on the baby, I'm sure you and Tig will make great parents. I'll get her out of your hair." Mariette got up and straightened out her blouse. "Well at least have the gratitude to call me when you push the thing out. I would like to be a part of that experience if you don't mind." Maitreya forced a smile. "Yeah no problem. I'll put that on the top of my list of things to do that day."

By the time her cell rang it was already nightfall. "Gemma, I thought you were coming back." Gemma sighed. "I have to tell Clay and Jax something. I promise tomorrow, this will go off without a hitch. Just place the cake in the fridge." Maitreya smirked as she rubbed her eyes. "Okay, I guess I will talk to you later then." Maitreya tossed her phone on the table and did what Gemma had told her to do. After placing the cake in the fridge and the food, she left the decorations up and walked upstairs and tossed her boots in the corner of her room and pulled her hair into a bun. After filling the tub halfway with water she added some bubbles and sank in. After a fight about the part, a couple of casual conversations, a fight with her mother and father this was all she wanted to do. Relax.


End file.
